A heart of ice, a soul of fire
by Dragonwarrior05
Summary: A Russian has hidden his feelings for so long...and when a new, strange emotion surfaces, he tries to bury it away and forget it...but he, too, is a human. (kairei yaoi)


**Hey guys! This is my second yaoi fic…a prequel to 'The Tiger and the Phoenix?" please read and enjoy, ok?**

chapter 1

Barely one minute in the game, Driger started wobbling crazily and moved around the beyblade dish unsteadily. Then Dranzer came sailing over and sent Driger flying right out of the dish.

Ray picked up his Beyblade, gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Ray," a voice said. It was low and firm, with a hint of anger inside. "Concentrate! It's been this bad for the past 1 hour! You didn't even put up a fight! If that's the way you're gonna battle for the upcoming tournament, you can say goodbye to even being in the final 10! You have to concentrate!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Ray protested. He prepared to launch the Beyblade again. This time however, the match didn't even last half a minute. Driger was knocked clean out of the beyblade dish. Ray caught it again.

"I-I'm sorry…I can't…not today…" Ray looked at the ground. He didn't know why he was playing so badly, and he felt guilty for letting Driger down. But there was also another source of pain…pain knowing that Kai was angry at him, Ray. Pain knowing that he was causing his leader a lot of frustration.

"…It's ok."

Huh? Ray looked up, surprised. He has expected to see Kai's furious expression, demanding that Ray play again, this time better. Instead, all he saw was a gentle, soothing expression, not in the least angry.

"Everyone has an off day once in awhile. Take a break." With that, Kai turned around and walked away, his white scarf trailing after him.

Ray stared, dumbfounded. Then he shook his head and walked into the house.

"Hey, Ray. What was up with that? I mean, I've never seen you play so badly. And yeah, everyone has a bad day once in awhile, but so near the competition? Uh-uh. I don't think so, Ray," said Max disapprovingly.

Great. In addition to everything else, Ray was now guilty for letting his teammates down. What was up with him? And why was his heart aching so badly? Normally, he would have just tried harder and do better. Yes, he would have felt bad for disappointing Driger and his teammates. But definitely he would not be upset because Kai was angry with him!

What is this all about? Every single thing that Kai said or did was beginning to leave a deep mark on Ray. The slightest criticism would leave him down and out of sorts for days on end, the tiniest praise would make his soul sing like a lark. 'Damn this! What the hell's going on?" Ray roared at himself, frustrated. Tyson looked at him.

"It's alright, Ray. Maybe you're stressing yourself too much. Just take a break today, and try again tomorrow! After all, beyblading is supposed to relief stress, not heighten it."

Ray nodded numbly, and then went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Kai walked along the beach, picking up rocks and tossing them into the water at regular intervals. The waves lapped at his feet, then receded.

He had been doing this for almost an hour when he stopped. The sun was setting, sending its pinkish-purplish glow over the once blue sky.

_That sounds almost poetic, _kai thought rolling his eyes. _What kind of mushy sentimental idiot have I become? Better be going back.._

_Why, though? I should stay out here. It's so nice and calm and peaceful; unlike tyson's house. Well, with that stupid kid, anywhere, it can't be peaceful._

_Ray will be worried, _a voice suddenly said. Kai stopped short. Then, shrugging his shoulders, he walked on. _So? Let him worry. Why should I care?_

_You do care, _

_No I don't_

_Yes you do, _the strange voice said again. Kai wondered irritably at this alien voice. Where the hell did he come from? Since when did it get inside his mind?

Even though Kai didn't know it, this voice had always been with him. He had just never listened to it, ignored it, buried it beneath a mountain of snow, encased it in barriers of ice. When Kai had dropped his frosty attitude to admire the ocean and the sun, the voice had melted part of the wintry barrier and made its way to Kai's mind.

It was a voice that everyone one was born with, a flame of everlasting fire. It could never be destroyed, it could never be extinguished. It could only burn on and on, no matter how small and weak, but it would never go out.

_Who are you, to tell me things like that?_

_You don't remember?_

_How do I remember something I have never known?_

_You do remember. You just don't want to. Look deep inside yourself, Kai. Before your parents died. Before Voltaire…before the abbey. Remember me? I was your first friend; I will be your last friend. _

''I don't need friends!" Kai snarled.

_Yes, you do. Go on, go back. Ray's waiting._

"Let him wait!"

The hidden fire burned stronger, melting almost half of the barrier.

_I was always here, Kai. And I will always be here. _

The voice quietened.

Kai sighed. Then, he slowly made his way back to the dojo.


End file.
